


Dr. Bruce Banner

by CanIHazJohnlock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHazJohnlock/pseuds/CanIHazJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story about the time Bruce tried to commit suicide as mentioned in the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Bruce Banner

He had been hiding. Far, far away. And yet his thoughts chased him. Every step he took carried the weight of two, him and the other guy. The other guy was angry and it was like a scratch in the back of his mind. Some days he felt as if the scratch would make him tear himself to pieces, and oh how he tried.

He had tried all the slow means, poison, disease, drugs, and wounds, but they all failed. The other guy refused to let him die. He was having too much fun destroying the world Bruce struggled to conceal himself in.

It was a sunny and hot day in India when he was having a particularly irritating scratch. His hut kept him isolated, and kept everyone else safe. You can never hope to imagine the intense pain that his daily life brought. Imagine having the power to destroy eberything and having to keep it locked up inside.

Part of him always longed to give in to the other guy, to let him take over and never go back. But he was too timid for that, too afraid of the death toll.

This was when he decided, he would do anything to destroy himself before the other guy could destroy any more.

He reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a small pistol he had kept for times like this. He had never had the courage to use it, but there was a first time for everything.

He was tired, and in so much pain. It didn't seem worth the suffering anymore. With a shaking hand, he raised the gun and put the barrel inside his mouth.

Before he pulled the trigger, he suddenly had a desire to write a note. To whom it would be addressed seemed to be unnecessary detail.

To whom it may concern,

My name is Doctor Bruce Banner and I am a danger to myself and all the people who inhabit this world. In a failed experiment, I somehow created a giant green rage monster alternate personality. This monster's sole driving force is rage, uncontrollable rage. Now before you argue that we should just get rid of the monster, you should know that he is as much a part of me as I am a part of him. As much as I would like to deny the connection, he was born out of my raw emotion. I will never be rid of him so long as I continue to live. As a doctor I prescribe myself immediate and definite death as my only possible medicine. I only hope that my success will bring an end to the terror that my other half leaves in it's wake. I'm so sorry.

Dr. Bruce Banner

He signed his name and left the note on the desk. Taking a deep breath, he once again raised his hand. The barrel of the gun was smooth and hot in his mouth and he found a new determination. His finger squeezed the trigger and he felt immediate relief from the scratch, his eyes closed and he let himself drift.

That was all changed when the Hulk took over. The green guy spit the bullet out and screamed, letting his rage boil. There was nothing more dangerous than inner rage against oneself.

It took all the energy Bruce had to keep the monster at bay. After several minutes of painstaking struggle between the two entities in his brain, Bruce finally won and returned to his normal state.

As he changed back, he curled up into a fetal position and began to cry.

"I really am a monster." His broken voice exclaimed in between gross sobbing.

He laid there for a long while crying before he fell asleep on the dusty ground.


End file.
